


Spaces

by koovobo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, bestfriend!jicheol, ji im sorry, mentions hoshi, mentions jeongcheol, short filo fic, soonhoon dormmate
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koovobo/pseuds/koovobo
Summary: Ang daming tao sa mundo pero bakit ang best friend niya pang si Seungcheol ang nagustuhan niya?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 1





	Spaces

Masaya naman si Jihoon at Seungcheol sa pagkakaibigan nila. Sabi nga ng mga kakilala at kaibigan nila, “best friend goals” sila kasi hindi nila nakikitang mag talo kahit kailan sila Jihoon at Seungcheol.

Kaya hindi alam ni Jihoon kung bakit siya umiiyak ngayon sa loob ng kwarto niya, pinipilit na huwag kumawala ‘yung mga hikbi niya dahil alam niyang ‘pag narinig ‘to ng dormmate niyang si Soonyoung, paniguradong hindi siya tatantanan nito hangga’t hindi siya tumitigil sa pag iyak.

Tangina naman kasi talaga ng tadhana. Ang daming tao sa mundo kaya bakit siya pa ‘yung nakarinig ng usapan nila Mingyu at Seungcheol? Bakit kung kailan handa na siyang sumugal, doon niya pa talaga maririnig ‘yon? Bakit kung kailan sasabihin na niya kay Seungcheol na mahal niya ito, doon niya pa maririnig na nagbalikan na ulit sila Seungcheol at Jeonghan?

Hindi niya alam kung ano ‘yung mas masakit, ‘yung balita ba na nagka-balikan sila Seungcheol at Jeonghan o kung ‘yung fact na tatlong buwan silang dalawa ni Seungcheol umarte na parang may relasyon sila?

Akala niya kasi may something eh. Iba kasi ‘yung pakikitungo sakaniya ni Seungcheol sa tatlong buwan na ‘yon. Hindi sila ‘yung mag best friend since high school na sila Jihoon at Seungcheol. Oo, sweet si Seungcheol. Maalaga. Pero never ginawa ni Seungcheol na halikan siya sa pisngi ‘pag hinahatid niya si Jihoon sa dorm.

Kaya akala talaga ni Jihoon may pag-asa. Ayun pala, wala din naman. May hinihintay lang palang bumalik kaya nag punta sakaniya panandalian.

Gano’n talaga siguro. Siya takbuhan lagi ni Seungcheol ‘pag may problema siya sa mga ka-relasyon niya. Siya ‘yung nasa tabi ni Seungcheol ‘pag malungkot ‘to. Siya ‘yung nasa tabi ni Seungcheol ‘pag may problema ‘to. Nandiyan naman siya palagi, eh. Kahit nasasaktan na siya, kaya naman niya ‘yon. Para kay Seungcheol.

Pero this time, hindi na niya kaya. Ang dami naman kasing tao sa mundo, bakit ‘yung best friend niya pa talaga ‘yung nagustuhan niya?

“Ji, nandito si Cheol!” Narinig niyang pag sigaw ni Soonyoung sa labas ng kwarto niya.

Paniguradong ibabalita na sakaniya ni Seungcheol na nagka-balikan na sila ni Jeonghan. Kailangan na naman niyang maging masaya. Pero hindi niya naman matatago ‘yung mugto ng mata niya dahil kanina pa siya umiiyak kaya naisip niyang mag isip na lang ng dahilan.

“Hoonie, bakit naka-patay ilaw mo? Tulog ka ba? Alas kwatro palang kaya.” Sabi ni Seungcheol at binuksan ‘yung ilaw sa kwarto ni Jihoon. Napa-pikit naman si Jihoon dahil ang sakit sa mata nung liwanag.

“Hoonie, ayos ka lang ba? Bakit mugto ‘yang mata mo? May problema ba?” Sunod-sunod na tanong ni Seungcheol nang makita niya ‘yung mata ni Jihoon. Nag lakad siya papunta sa kama ni Jihoon at umupo sa tabi nito.

“Okay lang ako. May napanood lang akong documentary kaya naiyak ako.” Palusot niya.

Bumuntong hininga si Seungcheol at inayos ‘yung magulong buhok ni Jihoon.

_Ayan na naman siya._ Gusto sumigaw ni Jihoon. Gusto niya palayuin si Seungcheol sa harapan niya o hindi kaya sa buhay niya kung mas better at kung mas maaalis nito ‘yung sakit na nararamdaman niya. Pero hindi niya ‘yon magagawa kasi si Seungcheol ‘yan eh. Mahal niya ‘yan eh.

“Napaka-iyakin naman talaga ni Hoonie ko.” Gusto humagulgol ni Jihoon at tanungin ang universe kung bakit ba hindi pa rin tigilan ni Seungcheol ‘yung pag tawag sakaniya ng _hoonie ko_?

“Ba’t ka ba nandito?” Tanong ni Jihoon. Napatigil naman sa pag ayos ng buhok niya si Seungcheol.

“Kami na ulit ni Jeonghan.” Sabi ni Seungcheol. Hindi niya talaga maintindihan ‘tong kaibigan niya. Naka-ngiti naman ‘to pero hindi umaabot sa mga mata niya. Parang...malungkot? Pagod?

“Congrats!” Sabi ni Jihoon at nginitian si Seungcheol. Sana hindi mag mukhang peke ‘yung ngiti niya kasi sa totoo lang, kahit nasasaktan siya, gusto niya talagang maging masaya para kay Seungcheol dahil alam niya naman na si Jeonghan talaga ang nagpapasaya sa kaibigan niya.

Nginitian lang naman siya ni Seungcheol. Pagkatapos, nanahimik lang silang dalawa. Nakatingin si Jihoon sa mga daliri niya na parang may kakaiba siyang makikita do’n.

“Hoonie,” Tawag ni Seungcheol sakaniya kaya napatingin siya dito. Inaabangan niya ‘yung sasabihin ni Seungcheol pero tinitigan lang siya nito.

_Ah, tangina. Bakit ka ba ganiyan, Choi? Bakit ba kailangan ikaw pa?_ Naluha siya bigla kaya nawala ‘yung tingin niya kay Seungcheol.

Pupunasan na niya sana ‘yung luha niya pero naunahan siya ni Seungcheol. Hinawakan nito ‘yung pisngi niya at pinunasan ‘yung luha na napunta doon. Mas lalo lang ata siyang naiyak sa ginagawa ni Seungcheol ngayon kaya tinanggal niya ‘yung mga kamay ni Seungcheol sa pisngi niya at ngitian ‘to.

“May need ka pa ba sabihin? Inaantok na ako eh. Sorry, Choi. Alam mo namang sleep over kahit ano ako.” Nag cringe siya sa tawa niya. _Halatang peke._

Umiling si Cheol, “Sige, una na ako.” Sabi nito at tumayo na sa pagkaka-upo sa kama niya.

Usually, ‘pag aalis na si Seungcheol sa kwarto niya, hahayaan niya lang ‘to at uutusang patayin ‘yung ilaw. Pero ngayon, tumayo din si Jihoon. Nang nasa pintuan na ng kwarto niya si Seungcheol at papatayin na sana niya ‘yung ilaw, niyakap siya ng mahigpit ni Seungcheol. Binaon ni Seungcheol ‘yung mukha niya sa leeg ni Jihoon.

Hindi nag salita si Jihoon kahit na nagulat siya. Naiiyak na naman siya pero hindi pwedeng makita ‘yon ni Seungcheol ulit kaya pinigilan na lang niya.

“I’m sorry.” Narinig niyang sabi ni Seungcheol.

“Para saan?” Tanong niya. May hinala siya kung bakit nag so-sorry si Seungcheol pero hindi na lang siya nag salita.

“Basta. I’m sorry, Hoonie.” Sabi ni Seungcheol. Hindi na lang nag salita si Jihoon.

“Mahal kita, Hoonie ko.” Mahinang sabi ni Seungcheol kaya hindi ‘yon narinig ni Jihoon.

“Huh?” Tanong ni Jihoon. Hindi naman sumagot si Seungcheol at nanatili lang ‘yung mukha niya sa leeg ni Jihoon.

Mga dalawang minuto silang magkayakap pa. Si Jihoon ‘yung kumawala sa yakap.

“Good bye, Hoonie.” Sabi ni Seungcheol.

“Good bye, Cheol.” Sabi din ni Jihoon. Lumabas si Seungcheol sa kwarto niya at sinara ‘yung pintuan. Pinatay din naman niya ‘yung ilaw ng kwarto niya tapos umupo siya sa sahig at sumandal sa pinto.

Tuluyan na siyang naiyak. Hindi na niya napigilan. Hanggang do’n na lang siguro talaga. Hanggang magkaibigan lang talaga siguro sila ni Seungcheol.

_Love me even if it is to fill the spaces Love me, even if I know your heart was never mine Just take your time I'll always have space for you I'll never get over you._

Lalo lang siyang naiyak nang marinig niya ‘yung pinapatugtog ni Soonyoung sa labas ng kwarto niya. Ang galing-galing talaga mag biro ng tadhana sakaniya.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank you so much for reading my second short fic! 
> 
> your kudos and comments are highly appreciated! <3


End file.
